Lao Shihong
'Lao Shihong i's the leader of a Mercenary Clan. Profile Appearance Lao is a large, muscular man, with a shaved head. His body is covered with swirling tattoos and he wields a pair of large hammers strapped across his back. Biography Chapter One: Preparation As the Joketsuzoku had made it abundantly clear that they saw the mercenaries as beneath them. Lao was shocked when they sent messengers asking for his services in fighting a demon army. When Soap arrived to to explain the circumstances he stopped as he didn’t care telling her that long as they were paid they would fight. He even stated that they would have fought for Metallia if she had come to them first. Seeing that he didn’t care about the bigger picture Soap agreed to his price. Chapter 2: Converging When the army was amassed they all went to Japan and gathered at the Nekohanten. The leaders of the respective clans met to discuss strategy in one of the upper rooms. When Meihui arrived her eyes remained fastened directly on Cologne who met it without flinching. The two exchanged greeting relaxing the tension in room giving the Matriarch the opportunity to begin the meeting. After greeting everyone she had a younger Joketsuzoku bring in Altine so she could finally show them the danger they were facing. Each member of the war council sat in silence, digesting the story they had heard from Altine's artifact. The gravity of the situation they faced hung over them like a cloud. The leader of the Yakusai Poisoners was the first to speak up asking what the plan was. Cologne then proceeded to walk them through what they’d spent many months preparing for. Since the path leading to Dark Kingdom the army had to divide itself into three groups, each taking a different route. Group One consist of the Joketsuzoku, the Yakusai Poisoners, and the Silk Lotus Tribe, led by Loofah. Group Two consist of the Jiuxue Mystics, the Phoenix People, and Lao Shihong's mercenary clan, led by Meihui. Group Three consist of the Musk Dynasty, the Tian Wu Swordsmen, and the Monks of the Third Enlightenment, led by Prince Herb. The leaders talked and argued for hours after that, going over the details of the plan. Ranma followed along as best he could, but large-scale battle tactics had never been his area of expertise. Still, eventually the leaders reached something resembling agreement, and one by one they started to leave to inform their respective troops. Chapter Three: Assault After Meihui sacrificed herself along with Cologne her apprentice and Kiima began arguing over who was now in charge. Ranma and Shampoo arrived to find Mousse holding the apprentice back from attacking Kiima while Ryouga held back Kiima in similar fashion. After Shampoo explained to Ranma what was going on he yelled at the leaders for arguing over who runs things while the ones who killed Meihui were right down the tunnel. He accused the apprentice of not caring about the fact her master died before turning on Kiima telling her that he didn’t care who lead he just cared about killing Youma. With that, he turned away and began to jog down the tunnel. Everyone from the Nerima group began to follow behind him. Eventually, Ryouga drifted over until he was running alongside his rival and told him that the others were following as well. Ranma’s reply was to give 'em something to follow. Category:Characters Category:Lao Shihong's Mercenary Clan